Fighting to Keep You Mine
by randomdiva
Summary: Batista finally stands up to Triple H about the woman he loves.


**A/N This **Batista one-shot** is a work of fiction. I do not own Batista or WWE or anyone mentioned except my OC, Jen. Yes, this man is gorgeous, and I would indeed do this to him, but alas, I cannot.**

"So, what makes you think you would be just the right girl for Evolution?" Ric Flair asked an attractive, red haired woman who could quite possibly be the long lost sister of Trish Stratus. Her brown eyes were circled by a deep black eyeliner and lighter black eye shadow. A gentle red lipstick complemented her full lips. Ric was caught staring a couple times at her breasts, but the woman didn't mind. She wore a tank top and loose jeans. A gargoyle tattoo stood watch on her right shoulder as a scorpion took its position on the back of her neck.

"You can call me Jen. I think I'd be perfect for the job because I can take care of myself in the ring and out. And considering there are only men in the group, I thought I'd approach you and ask if you wanted some female company. Plus, you could use an inside girl to take down some enemies right? I'm pretty good at weaseling my way in," she finally answered, smiling at Ric.

At that moment, three other men walked through the door. Jen knew them automatically as "The Game" Triple H, "The Animal" Batista and "The Legend Killer" Randy Orton. She stopped smiling and looked indifferently at them; she didn't want to show any signs of weakness in front of them.

"Who do we have here?" Triple H said, his teeth sparkling, eyes twinkling, his championship belt on his shoulder. But what really caught Jen's eye was the taller man in the back. Batista looked at her in wonder, probably wondering the same thing as Hunter.

"My name is Jen Murry. I was hoping to be part of Evolution. I heard you could use some help with Goldberg."

"So, you're going to help us?"

"Wait, Hunt, the only question we should be asking is whether or not she's in it with Goldberg before we do anything," Randy said.

"Are you with Goldberg?" Ric asked.

"No," she replied simply, giving a small shake to her head. She wasn't on Goldberg's side at all; he was very rude to her and so she hated his guts.

"Good enough for me." Hunter pulled her up by her hand and spun her around. "Way more than good enough."

"Congratulations Jen, you're officially the newest member of Evolution. You start tonight," Ric congratulated.

"Thanks Ric. I can't wait to start business."

Triple H may have the title, but Goldberg was craving to have him in the ring. He wanted to challenge him—and only him—to regain that title. He overheard the whole conversation. _A brilliant way to take them out: go for the girl Hunter has his eye on, drag her to the ring and threaten to beat the crap out of her._

The men had to leave the locker room to see Bischoff in his office. However, Batista was told to stay behind to watch over Jen, considering they didn't quite trust her.

"So, can you say something?" she asked, tired of the constant ear-ringing silence that took over the room.

He looked at her and said, "Something." He received a laugh, a gentle giggle that tickled his ears.

"Okay, a whole sentence?"

"A whole sentence."

"That's not a whole sentence; it's a fragment of a sentence." Jen smiled at him and leaned forward, "You do talk right?"

"Of course I talk, but I keep quiet because I'm supposed to be intimidating."

"Your voice is deep enough for an intimidating tone. You have a deeper voice than Hunter does." Quite frankly, she was tired of hearing Hunter talk. And Randy, but someone has to carry people when giving speeches.

"Are you trying to flatter me?" he asked suspiciously.

"No. It's the truth." A look crossed on his face so fast Jen couldn't tell what it was.

"So, do you have a match with Ric tonight?" He shook his head no and didn't talk to her for the rest of their alone time. Hunter technically had an off night and would be ringside with Randy as he wrestled Mic Foley. Batista also had a match—alone—so she thought she should accompany him to the ring. Ric was busy conducting an "experiment" that was none of anyone's business.

Hunter, Ric and Randy finally came back from the office when Randy smirked at Jen before going to the bathroom. She raised an eyebrow in his general direction and looked back at Batista. Once their eyes locked, he turned away. Hunter sat by her and threw an arm around her shoulder. She was about to punch the guy for touching her, but contained herself, regarding he is the "boss" of the group.

"Is no one going to be with Batista during his match with RVD?" Jen asked, placing a hand on Hunter's knee.

"I don't think so. Why? He should be fine by himself, right Dave?"

"Yes."

"Do you think I could manage him tonight? As an extra precaution?"

"What could you possibly do to protect him from RVD?" Hunter asked, questioning her ability to kick the crap out of men.

"Anger is a powerful thing, and considering I have a lot of anger, table and chairs are very handy for me." Hunter nodded his head slowly.

"I like a girl who's a bit violent. Dave, you want her to accompany you?"

"No," he answered, getting up, about to leave for the ramp. Jen got up as well.

"I don't take no too lightly."

"I _don't_ care." He turned to go, but she grabbed his arm and turned him around, surprising both Hunter and Batista with her unbelievable strength.

"I do. So guess what: I'm coming with you anyways." She left through the door and walked down the hall, constantly checking behind her shoulder to make sure Dave didn't split. The entrance to the ramp was quiet as a metaphorical wind passed by.

"You have some nerve, you know that?" Dave asked her, not looking at her, not even wanting to hear her talk.

"Maybe I just know what I want and am not afraid to get it." He quickly glanced at her and caught a wink in his direction. His theme came on, so he walked out, Jen watching him for two seconds before walking out with him.

RVD was already in the ring, watching his opponent with a sincere dislike towards the male of the two, utter confusion towards the female he didn't know very well, and curiosity towards the shadow that suddenly appeared at the ramp entrance. He knew who it was, but rather what time this figure would make his presence known; now _that_ was a good question.

Jen jumped onto the apron and sat on the ropes for Batista, making her presence known by bending over sexily, slowly going through the ropes. She quietly growled at RVD. He glared at her before turning to Batista, who was staring at him with scorn. Jen walked outside of the ring and stood in Batista's corner. The match started, going to Batista's advantage in the beginning. The momentum shifted, going to Van Dam's favor. When he rolled Batista up for a pin, she jumped onto the apron to get the ref's attention. He stopped counting, going over to Jen to tell her to get off. Van Dam let go of Batista and stamped over to Jen, about to hit her, but she dropped down as the ref turned away. She jumped back up, continuously watching the ref's back, grabbed RVD's head and pulled down as his neck caught the top rope. He reeled backwards falling onto his back. Batista took this moment to clear his throat from getting kicked there earlier and took him up, forcing RVD into an uncomfortable position. From there he executed the best Batista Bomb ever performed. He pinned down Van Dam's shoulders to receive the three count.

Jen made her way into the ring as the ref held Batista's hand up in the air. "What I tell you? I'm very good at helping people win." She took over the ref's job to hold Batista's arm in the air.

All of a sudden, music played. Something that Goldberg would play, however it wasn't his theme. A new theme maybe? He stalked down the ramp with a smirk. Jen got in Batista's way; holding her arms out to protect him.

"He's not the one I want!" He yelled, practically inaudible because of the screaming fans. When he was walking up the stairs, Jen noticed something hiding behind his back. She couldn't tell what it was, but continued to stay in front of Batista, no matter all the pushing and shoving.

Goldberg took a pipe from behind his back, looked at it then back at Jen. "I want _you,_ you little bitch!" He went to hit her, but Batista finally pushed her out of the way, taking the hit for her. As he was sprawled out, he watched Jen get knocked out, thrown over Goldberg's shoulder, carried up the ramp. He struggled to get up, his head spinning nonstop. Hunter and Randy finally came out to help their fallen comrade.

"Hunt, Hunt! We have to go get her! Help me up." Hunter pulled him up as Randy stood behind him to make sure he didn't fall backwards. Batista rubbed gingerly the area that was hit, making sure there was no blood from his forehead. Then, after getting his bearings, he ran out of the ring, Randy and Hunter in hot pursuit.

Jen groaned with her hand flying up to her head. It pounded sharply. Her eyes swam with different colors circling her head. When there was only a dull thud and a better focus left in her, she noticed she was in some closet of sorts. Then she finally figured that Goldberg brought her here. She had no idea why, but…it involves Hunter. It has to involve him, why else would he take her?

Jen heard some struggle going on outside the closet, before it opened. Goldberg stood before her, shirtless and with ill intentions. She backed up to the wall as he approached her, a smirk playing across his face. He lunged at her, picking her up by the hair. Jen screamed as she tried to get out of his grip. Goldberg pulled her out of his closet and tossed her onto the couch. He ripped her shirt off, much to the dismay of Jen. The screaming was endless, until he clamped his mouth on hers.

He pulled away from her when his locker room door began to rattle. He quickly threw Jen back in the closet before the door was busted open.

Jen didn't know what was happening. It sounded as if Hunter, Dave and Randy got in and started attacking him. She did not know, but when the door opened and Dave was there—with no one behind him—she felt relief.

"Maybe you need someone to take care of you." He picked her up bridal style and sat her on the couch. There was banging and yelling outside of the locker room, but right now, Jen was caught up in the essence of Batista.

"Thank you. I was knocked out and then when I woke up I panicked. I was honestly afraid he was going to rape me." Jen said, tears welling up again. Dave picked her up and carried her out of Goldberg's locker room and into Evolution's. There was a joint room that Jen didn't notice before until Batista brought her in there. It had a bed and another bathroom off the side. He placed her on the bed and turned back, about to walk away, when Jen called him back.

"Wait! Please, please don't leave me." She looked down at the bed and finally realized that she wasn't wearing a shirt. She looked back up at Dave to see him looking at her with a silent gaze.  
"I don't want to be alone."

Dave took a breath, not wanting to be caught back here without Hunter's permission. But as Jen got up slowly and walked to stand in front of him, he couldn't say no. Maybe there was a soft spot for her, or maybe she made him want to be like an animal.

As she stepped closer and closer, Dave stepped back, soon to be flat against the door. Jen grinned up at him, thinking the moment was funny. A big guy like Dave backing up from a girl.

"Please," Jen whispered seriously. She stood only an inch away from him, before she smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Dave didn't hug her back at first, but eventually pulled her closer to him in a sweet embrace. Her arms left him before he felt it. Jen sighed and looked down at her feet.

Dave placed his knuckle under her chin to lift her face up to his. He bent down a little so his lips could reach hers. Jen kissed him back as she ran her hands up his bare chest.

Dave felt behind him for the lock on the door, turning it and hearing an audible click.

(Jen's first person POV)

I heard the lock on the door while I was kissing Dave. He had the same thoughts in mind. He picked me up, not breaking the kiss, to bring me over to that conveniently placed bed in the corner of the room. I felt his tongue brush my bottom lip, so I let him in as he placed me on the bed. I wrapped my legs around him tighter, feeling Dave pull at my pants. He then pulled away, looking as if he was about to leave me there, but he took his wrestling boots off. I realized I should do the same with my heels. When he finished, Dave pushed me back to the bed and pushed himself between my legs. My stomach flipped as he unbuttoned my pants, pulling them down to reveal black panties that matched my bra. He kissed my neck as he lifted me up a little to unhook my bra. He pulled it off and flung it, pressing his chest closer to mine. His kissing got more lustful and harder. The breath almost caught in my throat as he caressed my side before pulling my panties down. He didn't have to do anything because I was already wet. He was very passionate with his movements, ripping off his wrestling trunks and thrusting quickly inside.

I moaned against his lips, enjoying every second he was inside me. It was the most unbelievable feeling, having Dave in me. He held my hands to the bed as he went faster and harder.

"_Dave_…" I moaned, about ready to scream my head off. But I had a better idea. He was about climax, I just knew it, don't ask. I used my strength to push him off; keeping him sheathed inside me, and began grinding on him. Dave grabbed my waist and worked me up and down, up and down. He flipped me back to the bottom before we both climaxed. Dave's weight was gently settled on me as he pulled out.

"This was the _best_ night of my wrestling career."

~Over the next few weeks, Jen became the secret love of Batista's. Also the apple of Hunter's eye. Hunter, being the leader of Evolution, made Jen his personal "girlfriend". Of course he knew nothing of Jen and Dave's secret night, and Dave never brought it up. He took it as punishment that he couldn't have her when he wanted to. She was Hunter's now, and he didn't share. He couldn't have her now.

Randy left. Jen wasn't sad about it, but Batista was. Randy was his bud, his best friend. Now he was alone, alone to take orders from Hunter like the slave he wasn't supposed to be. He was just supposed to be the enforcer of the group, not the slave.

He was fed up with it. And he was going to voice his concerns tonight.

Jen, on the other hand, was in the locker room while Batista called Hunter out. She wasn't watching the tv at all because she was taking a shower during that time, and she didn't know they began to fight—over her. She would have been flattered, but right now, she couldn't stand guys. Especially Hunter…and Dave for not standing up and claiming her. She was so bent on hating the boys that she never really realized Batista fighting for her. When she got out of the shower, Hunter was applying ice and bandages to wounds he didn't have five minutes ago.

"What happened, babe?" she asked, sitting next to him and placing a band-aid on the back of his neck.

"Batista was talking shit so I went to shut him up. I can't believe the nerve of him. He's no longer part of Evolution. If he ever talks to you, tell me. I'll set him straight."

Jen's jaw hung open in shock, "What did he say?"

"He said I was a liar, a cheater and a stealer."

She giggled at that, "I think Eddie's been getting at him."

Hunter looked at her weird before laughing. He grabbed her and pulled her into a disgusting slobbery kiss. Jen fought the urge to kick him in the balls.

"I have to go hon; I have to get back to the women's locker room. I'll be back as soon as I can." She got up and left the locker room, wiping her mouth and tongue once away from Hunter's door. She twitched a bit before heading the opposite way of the women's locker room and in search for Batista.

She found him in the cafeteria. He was sitting gulping down water from a water bottle. He was still in his wrestling attire.

"I need to talk to you. Do you know anywhere we can go to speak…privately?" Jen asked, raising her eyebrows. He looked at her dumbly before giving something close to a smile.

He got up leaving his water bottle and led the way to Chris Jericho's room. He knocked on his door before he came out.

"Hey Dave, what's up?"

"Can I borrow your extra room for about ten minutes?"

Chris' eyes flicked to Jen really quick before smirking. "Is that all you need?"

Batista nodded as Chris moved out of the way.

"I'm feeling generous. I'll give you twenty!" He yelled as Dave shut the door. He dragged Jen into the room off to the side of the locker room which held a bed. He threw her onto the bed as he locked the door. When he turned around, Jen was at the head of the bed, slowly taking her shirt off. He crawled over to her, his lips finding her mouth.

Jen smiled into the kiss, which made Dave smile.

"I'm glad we could…ahem…talk." She giggled.

"Well, we just wasted two minutes, is there anything else you wanted to say?" Dave teased.

"I'm glad to have some alone time with you."

Dave smiled again before kissing her. It was a slow and gentle kiss, rather passionate and loving.

Jen believed the second time sleeping with Batista was more passionate—the kind of sex that would be more reserved for more serious lovers than two stable members just merely attracted to one another. The light caressing and brushing of lips on skin made her tingle with delight. He slowly took her clothes off this time, and just played around a bit. He was taking his time.

"This is awfully different of you," Jen sighed as Batista kissed down her bare chest.

"I thought I'd show you how much you really mean to me," he mumbled against her skin, thinking himself corny.

She giggled and pulled him up to her so she could kiss him. Dave had his boots and knee pads off while Jen lay in only her underwear. She glided his elbow pads off as Dave licked her lip. He pressed his chest closer to Jen's as he pulled her underwear down. She fed at his mouth more hungrily as she ripped his wrestling trunks off. He made love to her, for the first time. Love, not sex, not fucking. Love.

She would sigh and groan and scream his name, all because he loved her the way he wanted to. Dave caressed and explored slowly, taking in the moment before it could run out.

"Hey Dave! It's been twenty minutes!" Jericho yelled on the other side of the door. By this time, they were holding each other and just relaxing. Batista kissed her gently before they both got dressed and left holding hands.

"I'm going to confront Hunter you know," Jen said, not looking at him, "Not tonight of course, but next week I definitely am."

"You're going to get hurt."

"I can handle it."

The next RAW, Jen was in the ring, a mic in hand. She waited patiently in the ring as the crowd cheered and some booed.

"Okay guys, please be quiet," she asked nicely, waiting for them to silence, "I have a lot on my mind. As everyone knows, Evolution has pretty much disbanded. Randy left a long time ago and Dave has been kicked out. The reason why Dave was kicked out was because-"

Jen couldn't finish because Hunter came out. His title was securely on his shoulder. He didn't seem to be happy, but really, what was new? He climbed into the ring and asked for a mic.

"Thank you, Jen, for warming the crowd up for me." He started to talk to the audience, interrupting her when she was about to tell the crowd that she, too, would be leaving Hunter and his stable. He didn't know about Dave…yet.

"Excuse me, Hunter, but I believe I was in the middle of saying something," Jen said calmly.

"Really? And what was that?"

"Well, as I started saying, Dave was kicked out because he was caught looking at me. Whatever Hunter wants, he gets. He wanted me; therefore I could do nothing to keep away except leave. Dave made Hunter jealous, so he had to be kicked out."

"That's not-"

"Yes, Hunter, it is. Not only that, but I don't think you know about the night when I first came into Evolution. Dave gave me a welcome party, right in the back room. And he did last week too, but to celebrate the fact that I am leaving you."

The anger went to his face immediately. There was no calming him down. He began to yell at her, but the crowd was so loud she couldn't hear a thing. Then he went to attack her.

Dave jumped in front of him from the crowd before he could get within three feet of Jen. She helped Dave beat him up. After they were finished, they walked up the ramp holding hands. He kissed her at the top, and smiled as they walked through the curtain.

No matter what, the boys still fought over who would get both the title and Jen. At Wrestlemania 21, their feud would end. And guess who won?

"Yay Dave! You did it!" Jen pulled him into a hot and heavy kiss.

"Of course I won. But not only do I have the gold around my waist, I have something gold for you. He went behind a speaker and came out with a box. He got on his knee.

"Will you marry me Jen?" He opened the box and inside was a golden band with a lovely diamond in the middle, and small rubies around it. Jen smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Dave! Yes!" He slipped it on her finger and kissed her hard.

"I love you, Jen."

"I love you too, Dave."


End file.
